The Dragon and the Princess
by StoopidBlonde
Summary: Mostly in Natsu's POV. But also narrative POV. It's confusing but you'll get use to it... gomen Natsu and Lucy take a job and forget Happy on accident so they're alone. Natsu has realized his feeling for a while and he plans to make his move on Lucy after they complete the job. (I suck at fighting scenes... sorry)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail's guild hall. Lucy Heartfilia had been sitting at the bar having a chat with Mirajane. The guild doors suddenly slammed open and all the members had gasped. Natsu Dragneel had kicked the doors open, "I'M HOME!" The young dragon slayer shouted as the guild laughed at him. Natsu saw Lucy sitting at the bar and ran up to her. "Yo Luce!" He said in a cheery voice as he casually threw his arm over her shoulder "Let's take a job! Happy's been wanting to and hey, ya gotta pay yer rent somehow!" He laughed. Lucy sighed and apologized to Mirajane. She turned to Natsu, "Have you got a job picked out?" she inquired to Natsu. "Uhhh….no." Natsu said reluctantly "Ya wanna pick one?"

"No, not really. I also have enough money for rent. I don't really need to take a job. I'm only agreeing to go because we're a team. You pick."

"OK!" Natsu ran to the request board and grabbed a job that caught his interest. "Alright Luce! I got one!"

"What's the job?"

"All we have to do is help some town with some bandits. It pays 500,000 jewels!"

"I have a bad idea about this... Let's go." Lucy said, a hint of unease in her voice.

As soon as Natsu heard his partner's OK to go he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the guild ignoring the snickers from his guild mates.

"Ne, Natsu? Are we going to take a wagon? Or is mister tough salamander too scared." Lucy teased.

A light blush crawled onto Natsu face "You can take a wagon! I'll have Happy fly me. Wait! WHERE'S HAPPY?!" Natsu shouted realizing his exceed friend wasn't beside them.

-Meanwhile at Natsu and Happy's home-

"I wonder if Natsu got Lucy to agree to go on a job with us." The blue exceed thought as he got up and flew to the guild. He flew into the guild and noticed his partners weren't there. Worried, he asked Mirajane "Where's Natsu and Lucy!?" Mirajane looked up surprised to see Happy "They already left to go on a job. I thought you went with them." The bartender replied in her soft voice. "THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?! Hmph! I'll just go on a job with Carla and Wendy!" Happy said angrily

-Back to our main characters-

Having forgotten their neko comrade Natsu and Lucy made their way to the town that needed help. "How could we forget Happy?! Natsu shouted in a rage. "I mean he WAS the one who wanted to go on a job! How the hell could we forget him?!" Lucy had now grown tired of the dragon slayer's complaining who had now been making her ears bleed for 2 hours and smacked him. "Shut up." she said as she gave him a rare Lucy glare. Natsu had shut up about abandoning Happy, Lucy's glare was scary. Trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them Natsu asked Lucy "How long do ya think it'll take to kick those bandits asses?" Lucy let out a light laugh '_Glad I could entertain ya_' Natsu thought hearing his friend's laugh. "Seriously, I mean the reward IS 500,000 jewels. It must have something creepy about it."

"Natsu, who cares if it's just bandits. You and I can kick their asses no sweat." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Glad you believe in me." Natsu grinned at his partner.

"Natsu, I've always believed you. I have every since I joined this guild." ((AHAHAHA ACTUAL QUOTE! I'm stupid. Sorry. Let's continue…))

Natsu blushed as he heard Lucy say this. "D-don't flatter me."

"Usually you LOVE being complimented. Why act shy now?" Lucy teased.

"I-it's only be-because it's you. Y-you're special Lucy…" Natsu murmured. '_Oh my god! Did I just say that?! Why now of all times!? I found my mate, which just has to be my partner and kept quiet but NO. My loud mouth has to go and spout unnecessary things!_'

"I'm special?" Lucy questioned him.

"Y-yeah special. I-I mean you ARE my partner." Natsu replied _'Hopefully I covered that one up. Dammit I swear if she finds out…'_

"Oh! Ok I see what you mean. You're special to me too Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully flashing a grin at Natsu. Natsu's blush reach his ears._ 'I wonder if she would say the same thing if she knew just how special she really was…'_ Natsu's blush deepened. _'Aha! I'll tell her once we beat those bandits that I love her! I-I mean that should work… Right?'_ Natsu began to feel uneasy. "Hey Lucy let's hurry to that town so we can get the job done and apologize to Happy!" Natsu told her.

"I don't feel like running Natsu. Let's just keep our pace!" Lucy groaned. They have been walking for hours she was getting tired and sore.

_'Heh. Now's my chance. If she isn't already in love with me I'll make her fall in love with me before this job ends._' Natsu took the chance to swipe Lucy off her feet and onto his back. "Let's go Luce!" Natsu shouted happily as he ran with his mate on his back.

Lucy was quite shocked at the fact that Natsu had suddenly picked her up. She was use to being carried by him, she didn't really mind. Lucy put her head in Natsu's shoulder, content and comfortable. The ride was smooth and Lucy quickly fell asleep.

Natsu blushed as he felt her get comfortable. Her warm breath washed over his neck, making even the fire dragon slayer go hot. '_She's so warm and soft'_ thought Natsu as he ran praying he wouldn't wake her. Natsu had never felt like this about anyone. Not even Lisanna. She was the closest girl to him before he had met Lucy. He knew Lisanna had feelings for him but he could never respond to them. '_Once I confess to Lucy after this job I gotta tell Lisanna, I know it'll hurt her but.. Lucy's more important..'_ Now that Natsu had decided his plans he ran faster to the town, he wanted to get there before Lucy woke up.

About an hour later Natsu had made it to the town. It wasn't really a town though, more like a really,really, small village. There weren't many people in the village but a man about the size of Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov, had stepped towards Natsu. "Hello young man. I'm Shiro, the chief of this village. Ah, I see you have a nice young lady with you too." the old man eyed Lucy, "Are you the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted to help this poor village?" Natsu was taken aback by the small old man '_Yeah you old pervert this nice, young lady is __**mine**__! Touch her and I'll kill you without hesitating. Bastard looking at something that's __**mine**__'_ Natsu mused to himself in anger. Natsu removed Lucy from his back and moved her into his arms holding her in a princess hold. He grabbed her protectively and growled at the old man "Yeah, me and my partner are Fairy Tail wizards." Natsu glared Shiro, "Where are these damned bandits?" he asked aggressively. Shiro had noticed Natsu's protectiveness towards Lucy, "I take it she's yours?" the old man chuckled as Natsu blushed at his cheeky comment "Young man…" The carefree tone in hiro' voice had been replaced with a gloomly voice "A-about the bandits… t-they… robbed my village. All of the villagers are weakened, they fought their hardest. These bandits were too much. You two might not be enough to defeat them… but you are from a notorious guild. After we were robbed the bandits escaped to a cave about 5 miles east from here. Please, the hope of our village lies in the hands of you two."

"I understand. We'll get your stolen things back and bring hope to your can count on us!" Natsu, having completely forgotten about the perverted side of Shiro, flashed a heartwarming smile at him. "Be-before we go… can I have some food? Just some fire is good. I don't want to burden you guys." Natsu shyly asked. Shiro laughed a hearty laugh and beckoned Natsu to a campfire in the middle of the village. Natsu put his mouth in the flames and began to suck in the flames, he was careful not to get Lucy too close so he was in an awkward position. '_I refuse to put Lucy down. Who knows what that old man will do to her when my back is turned…_' apparently Natsu hadn't forgotten about Shiro's perverted side. "Thanks for the meal. I'll be heading off now." Natsu, still carrying the sleeping Lucy, grabbed some bread and berries from a nearby table and put it in his bag and began to walk east. '_Luce will probably be hungry when she wakes up._'

Lucy felt the ground shake beneath her as she opened her eyes, she saw a blur of pink. "Natsu…?" she groaned. Natsu looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled softly. "G'mornin sleepy head. Ya want down?" Lucy had snapped into consciousness after she realized she was being carried in a princess hold. "H-hai!" she screeched as a blush ran across her face. Shocked at the blonde's sudden outburst Natsu set Lucy down gently. "Ya'know Luce, that's not a nice way to thank someone after carrying you for almost 2 hours without setting you down." Natsu gave Lucy the puppy eyes "I mean I would at least expect a 'thanks' hmph!" Natsu turned around. He was acting like a brat and he knew it. 'Heh, I may love her but I still love teasin' her' Natsu looked behind him to see Lucy blushing. _'how…cute…_' the blonde looked up to end up locking eyes with a certain pink haired dragon slayer. She blushed redder than she was, "T-thank you Natsu…" She mumbled quietly. She knew he would be able to hear her, I mean he had amazing hearing, she just hoped she didn't. '_he carried me the entire time I was sleeping? He never put me_ _down?_' Lucy had thought to herself after she apologized to the dragon slayer.

Natsu didn't expect her to lock eyes and apologize. He didn't want to accidentally say something stupid. "Hey we better get to the cave! We have about a mile left Luce!" Natsu shouted nervously. Lucy figured the conversation was over and ran up to Natsu whose pace was quickening. She and her partner's blushes hadn't faded yet…

**Continued in part two**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the bandits cave about 15 minutes later. It was dark by the time the arrived. The cave was at the bottom a very large mountain. One Erza couldn't even kick down ((If you get the reference congrats If not you're not a true FT fan)). The entrance to the cave was pretty ordinary for a cave big and dark. It was even darker since it was night. Natsu shoved Lucy behind him, "Stay behind me." He told her in a protective tone. "Hmph!" The celestial mage stomped her foot in aggravation. "I can protect myself perfectly fine! Stupid flame brain." Lucy grumbled and used Gray's insult. Natsu twitched a little at her insult _'stay calm idiot. You'll never get 'er to like you if ya yell at her_.' Natsu exhaled deeply and turned to Lucy, "Lucy, I said before.** You. Are. Special.** If I don't keep you safe I don't know what I'd do. And why use that stupid stripper's insult?" Lucy sighed, "I used it because it was the first thing that came to mind and even if you want to protect me I can still hold my own. Now let's raid this place and get 500,000 jewels!" Lucy let out a light laugh. She began walking and passed Natsu, she stopped at the entrance of the cave "You coming?" '_damn. She has a fabulous body…_' Natsu mused as he watched his partner as she past him. When he realized she said something he snapped out of his fantasies. "Ah! Y-yeah! Let's go!" He ran ahead of Lucy and grabbed her hand and dragged her with him into the cave. When the entered the cave Natsu began sniffing for a scent of any bandits. "Hmm. I don't smell anything…" Natsu said as he heard a high pitched scream. The hand in his had disappeared. "LUCY!?" Natsu shouted.

A bag was over the blonde's head and a piece of cloth was in her mouth. She heard a low chuckle. She tried to shout out but the cloth in her mouth made that impossible. Footsteps were coming toward her. The bag on her head was suddenly gone. Lucy looked around the room she was in. It was small, and bright. There was a bookshelf filled with books the covered an entire wall and a table with piles of paper and folders. Her eyes made it to the body leaning over her. She growled and glared at the man. He was tall and muscular. He had purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that showed his forehead which had a scratch across it. The man reached behind her head and undid the cloth which release her mouth. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, "and what do you want with me?" The man grinned viciously. "Hello Miss Heartfilia. How are you today, not that I care. Now I know your precious daddy passed away recently." Lucy felt a stab in her heart. '_How dare this disgusting person mention my father_' Lucy thought to herself. "So, what's it to you. If you want money from inheritance good luck finding any. My old man was dirt poor when he died and we were never on good terms." Lucy spat at the man. The man grimaced "What?! No money?"

"He hasn't had money for years!"

The man was silent for a few minutes before he walked up to Lucy and slashed her cheek with a knife. He lifted her by her neck and threw her against the wall and threw a dagger at her shoulder. Lucy screamed in agony as the dagger went through her flesh. The man grinned and pulled the dagger out. He then shouted at the two men who seemed to be guarding the door "DAMN! He said she was loaded! Get her out from here! She's useless! Kill her!".The two men nodded and one grabbed Lucy. "Come on boobs." As she was lifted up she lifted her right leg and kicked the man in the face and ran out of the open door "Hmph idiots! Not even thinking of tying my legs." she chuckled darkly to herself as she ran at a sprint through the halls gasping at the pain of her wound.

Natsu followed his mate's scent. "HOW DARE THOSE BASTARDS TOUCH HER!" Natsu roared furiously. Natsu had been running almost as fast as Jet when he bumped into a certain celestial wizard. "Lucy!" He shouted and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't hug back. He immediately realized why, her hands were bound and she was bleeding from her shoulder. He quickly burnt off the cheap rope and ripped part of his vest and tightly wrapped it around her wound to stop the bleeding. Natsu wrapped her in another tight hug which she hugged him back. "I-i'm so sorry. I let you get hurt. I'm the w-worst. Sorry Luce." Lucy frowned "Thanks Natsu…It wasn't your fault…I'm ok" Lucy mumbled against his chest, Natsu had a slight hint of a grin but it soon faded when he saw about 20 men running from the direction Lucy had come from. "Damn.." He murmured under his breath. He shoved Lucy behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Stay here and don't move. I don't want any one else taking you from me." Natsu glared at the parade of bandits then smiled evilly at them. '_They took what's mine and hurt her just for fun. They're going to pay_' He looked at the man in the front "Hello." He said with an evil grin, "You attacked my comrade. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted as he ran toward the group, Lucy jumped up onto Natsu's back and wrapped her legs around his waist so he didn't have to hold her. Lucy reached into her pouch that held her celestial keys and grabbed a key."OPEN! GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" In an instant Loke popped out of thin air. He looked a Lucy then at Natsu, a hint of jealously in his eyes as he saw his master on the back of the rage induced dragon slayer. Lucy nodded toward the group of bandits. Loke nodded back, "Regulus, lend me your power." Loke had his head bowed and a bright light rose around him, "REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke shouted as he sent a bright beam of light toward the group that wiped out about half of them. He and Natsu worked together to defeat the group of bandits.

((Gomen… fight scenes aren't my strong point..))

Once the two were sure they cleared the group Natsu nodded at Loke and he bowed towards Lucy then dissipated. Lucy released her legs from Natsu's waist and lowered herself back onto the ground. She looked up at her partner and blushed. "T-thanks…" She mumbled barely loud enough for Natsu to hear. "Hey, I'm just glad you're ok." Natsu said as he wrapped her into a warm hug. Natsu put his head on top on Lucy's and looked forward and saw the same man that tied Lucy up. He tightened his grip on his mate and glared daggers at the man who was glaring right back at him. _'I have a feeling this is the leader of those weaklings and the bastard who touched __**my**__ Lucy.'_ Natsu pushed Lucy behind him, "Call out Loke." Lucy did as he said and her spirit came forward. "Help, Natsu." she commanded and he walked toward Natsu and stood by his side. Natsu's body lit up in flames. "You harmed my Lucy. You're going to pay the price." He didn't even care that he basically announced Lucy belonged to him all he could care about was destroying the man who hurt his mate. He advanced on the leader. Dragon force was slowly taking over his body. '_This bastard hurt my mate. When I'm through with his there won't even be ash._' Natsu breathed in a deep breath "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A funnel of flames emerged from his mouth into the direction of the bandit leader. He turned and nodded at Loke. The zodiac leader sprinted toward the burning leader "REGULUS BLAST!" Loke shouted as his arms made a circular movement and a large beam of light rushed toward the Bandit Leader. After the leader was immobile due to the dragon slayer and spirit's magic the two wizards repeatedly punched and kicked with the assistance of their magic. The Leader didn't even have the strength to fight back due to the attacks' speed. (I really suck at fight scenes ;-;) eventually he fell to the ground and his heart stopped beating. Natsu roared at the flaming corpse once more and it burned into ashes. Lucy, who witnessed the aggressive attacks made by her comrades, sat in the corner of the room hugging her small spirit, Plue. She had never seen Natsu so worked up before, why was he now. He was in Dragon Force and the enemy wasn't even that strong. Could he choose when he uses it now? Tons of thoughts and questions rushed through her mind as she witnessed the brutal one sided fight.

Once there was no trace of the Leader left, Natsu thanked Loke and he went back to the the celestial world. Natsu staggered toward the blonde who was huddled in the corner. "Let's get those stolen goods back." Natsu flashed a grin at her as he swept her off her feet. '_Damn... I love carrying her.'_ Walking throughout the cave Lucy and Natsu found a door which had a lock on it. Natsu set Lucy down and punched the door down and entered. Inside there were piles of treasures and gold. Natsu grabbed a large bag which was nearby and filled it to the top with gold and riches. Lucy found another bag that was the exact same as Natsu's and filled it as she drooled over the riches. With both bags full and Natsu and Lucy's pocket filled the room had been emptied out Natsu grabbed each bag with ease as he walked out of the room with Lucy close behind. Within an hour the two mages made it back to the village where the pervert old man was. Natsu dropped both bags and emptied his pockets as he eyed Lucy to do the same. The chief of the small town was speechless and ran past Natsu to hug Lucy around the waist. Natsu growled low and whacked the man upside the head. He grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her close so they were touching. Shiro laughed, "Thank you young man… and young lady." He winked at Lucy only to get another growl from Natsu. Shiro chuckled again, "Here you are, your 500,000 jewels. Those bandits have been invading our village for years and robbing us blind. Thanks to you two mages we have years of our villages jewels back. This 500,000 is nothing compared to what you got us back. Take it." He handed a bag to looked at her partner who still had his hand on her waist. "Ne, Natsu. I'm sleepy. Can we stay here tonight? You must have a place we can stay right?" She looked towards Shiro and he nodded. Natsu sighed and agreed. He and his partner made their way to the small hotel and went inside. "The chief said we didn't have to pay to stay!" Lucy said gleefully and threw her arms in the air. Her wound had been healing quickly due to the treatment she got when she first arrived in the town. The people in the village were good for medicine. Natsu grinned at his partner with love in his eyes.

_'It's now or never. I gotta tell her. Come on man, I. Love. You. Lucy. That's it. Let's do this_.' Natsu got up from his seat and stood in front of Lucy. She looked him in the eyes "What's up?" She smiled softly which caused Natsu to blush._ 'Out with it.'_ Natsu cleared his thoat, "Lucy, I wanna tell you something. It's important." Natsu could feel his face heat up. "I-I've known this for a while now. D-dragons mate right? T-their m-mate is someone t-they stay with forever. I-I found my m-mate." Lucy looked into the sincere eyes of her partner and felt a blush creep across her face, "W-who?" She asked still keeping eye contact with the dragon slayer. '_I hope he says it's me. I've been in love with this idiot for so long. Please, Natsu. Say it's me'_ Lucy prayed in her mind as she stared at the pink haired boy with her milky chocolate eyes. Natsu's face was redder then it ever had been,

"Y-you, L-lucy. You're my m-mate. I love you…" Natsu mumbled quietly. "I love you, Lucy." He said it louder this time. Lucy's eyes lit up and she jumped towards Natsu and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around hers, "I love you too you idiot!" She shouted. Natsu pulled her back to look into her eyes. He reached his face towards her's and slightly pressed his warm lips onto her plump ones. Lucy was shocked by this sudden kiss but didn't reject it. She ran her hands up his chest, over his neck, and into his soft pink hair. She grasped it as the kiss became more rough. Natsu tightened his hold around he waist and slid one arm up her back so his hand was on her neck. Lucy's lips parted to get a breath but Natsu was quicker as he slid he tongue inside her mouth and it explored. They kept their heated kiss for a good 5 minutes before Lucy pushed back. She pecked Natsu on the lips once more "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. I love you." Natsu sighed and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with his mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "I love you.." and fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu and Lucy woke up and went back to the guild. They entered the guild hall hand in hand, Natsu had dropped the jewels off at Lucy's. When everyone saw them they gasped. Mira squealed and began crying tears of joy. All of the men in the guild ran up to Natsu and patted him on the back and congratulated him for not being too dense. Lucy was pulled away from Natsu by Erza and was soon surrounded by all the girls in the guild and was interrogated by them. She told them everything and squealed along with them. Erza couldn't stop giggling and hugging Lucy. The men on the other hand had punched Natsu multiple times for stealing the guild's baby. Many of them shouted things like "I wanted Lucy!" And Natsu got into many fights. Everyone in the guild was happy and cheering for the new couple except one mage, Lisanna.

**Continued in the final chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 - NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER I LIED

**Sorry it took so long guys! And I know I said this would be the final chapter. I lied. I reallllllyyyy hope the next chapter is the last one. I don't want to make this super long. Please keep in mind though that I have school to do sadly. I sorry.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**  
The entire guild had been cheering for Natsu and I to finally become a couple. Erza and Mira were probably the two who were the happiest, they were both crying. Even Master had joined in. I was really surprised at everyone's reaction, I never knew they wanted me to be with Natsu so bad. They always teased us but, I had never anticipated that the entire guild would throw a party. The party lasted about 3 days, wow. Everyone had partied with us, everyone except Lisanna.  
Lisanna never really showed up at all during those three days. I noticed her on our first day back, she was the only girl in the guild who wasn't pestering me with questions. I had thought at first Lisanna was just being kind and not bothering me like the others. She wasn't. When I looked at her and smiled she didn't smile back, she glared daggers back. 'She's probably just tired.' I kept thinking to myself. The long party had finally died down (Natsu and I were fored to kiss multiple times by Erza and Mira). I left the guild hall with Natsu's hand in mine, "Natsu? Have you seen Lisanna around at all?" Natsu flinched at my sudden question, I could tell he was shocked by it. "N-no. I saw her the day we came back but..." Natsu muttered. "Hmm, I haven't seen her since then either. I want to talk to her. She seemed upset." I told him. By then we had arrived at my house. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"  
"No, Happy's still mad at me for ditchin' him. He keeps sayin' I did it on purpose to make out with you." I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. I giggled at the blush I saw on his face.  
"Haha! Well, we don't want a pouty neko around. Goodnight Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed Natsu lightly on his cheek and turned to walk into my house.  
**Natsu's POV **  
"Goodnight Luce" I muttered as Lucy shut the door. I've gotta tell Lisanna. She's mad at Lucy. Shit_._ I made my way back to the guild. The few people left at the guild were surprised to see me come back. "So flame brain's not gettin laid tonight? At least I can get laid whenever I want to!" I heard a shout come from a certain stripper and he winked at Juvia. Goddamn stripper can't keep his mouth shut. Instead of making some comment that would make Juvia go crazier than she already was I just punched Gray in the face. Damn good thing Erza isn't here... I beat ice boy to a pulp again, "I don't think even Juvia would wanna fuck you with your face that beat up." I cackled loud and recieved a glare from Mrs. Stripper. (I ship Gruvia too)I made my way across the familar hall down to the bar. Mirajane was idlely cleaning the cups when she noticed me. "What's up Natsu?" she asked me with her usual grin. "I was just wondering if you've seen Lisanna around. I haven't."  
"Why do you wanna see Lisanna?"  
"Just gotta talk to her. That's all. Don't let your imagination go crazy. I got Lucy."  
A light laugh escaped the bartenders lips, "She's in the back organizing the food we bought."  
I smiled "Thanks Mira!" I said as I was walking to the pantry. When I got to the door I knocked. No reply. "Yo Lisanna! You in there?" I shouted through the closed door. I hear some shuffling around and grunts before I heard a bang on the door followed by and 'ouch'. "Er... Ya ok in there Lisanna?" the wooden door opened with a loud creak. Lisanna poked her head out from behind the door, there was a giant red spot on her forehead. I stifled a laugh and recieved a glare. "Don't laugh at me! You know I'm kinda clumsy!" Lisanna shouted in her squeaky voice. I smirked at her, "Yeah, I know... Anyway I gotta talk to ya." Lisanna's face instantly changed. Anyone could tell from that expression that she was horrified. "O-ok. What d-do you want t-to talk about?..." Lisanna stuttered. Great now I was feeling guilty. "Stuff. Let's go on a walk Lisanna." I said in a quiet voice.

**Narrative(?) POV**  
**notes**_: __**lisanna's thoughts**__-Natsu's thoughts_  
Natsu and Lisanna began to walk out of the guild hall, "Walk her home for me will you Natsu?" Mira shouted after the two. Natsu turned around and smiled at the bartender "No problem Mira!"He shouted back. It was a nice, warm night and the two mages were full of panic. _How am I suppose to break my childhood friend's heart and not feel like the biggest dick in the world_? Natsu thought to himself. Beside him the takeover mage was in a panic. _**He's going to reject me! I just know it! I want to cheer him on but I also want him to myself!**_ Lisanna mused. "Hey Lisanna," Natsu said, breaking the awkward silence between the two "Are you mad?" Lisanna was shocked at Natsu's question. "W-what do you mean by that?" _**Of course I'm mad! How dense can you get!?**_ Lisanna, extremely angry at her friend's question, smiled and said "Why do you think I'm mad?"  
Natsu and Lisanna were in front of a certain celestial mage's house at this time. Lucy was walking around her bedroom when she noticed a very familar head of pink hair outside her window. Lucy let out a squeal as she ran towards the window about to open it "Natsu's here! I wonder what he wan- What?!" Lucy saw the mage standing next to Natsu, Lisanna. "What are they doing together?!" Lucy shouted as she removed her hand from the window. "He's going to get hell tomorrow. Lying to me so he can hang out with another girl." Lucy grumbled and turned around. She walked into her bathroom and began to take a shower to calm her nerves.  
Back on the street the two mages were still walking and conversing, very awkwardly. "Well, it's just that you weren't at the guild during the party. No one said you were sick so I just thought you were mad at me or Lucy, I mean the party was for us." Natsu told Lisanna quietly.  
"Oh..." muttered Lisanna _**Yeah, yours and LUCY's party**_. A scowl began to show on the girl's face.  
_Shit. I said the wrong thing._ Natsu was beginning to beat himself up on the inside.  
"I'm sorry Li-" Natsu began but was interrupted by a raging takeover mage.  
"SHUT UP NATSU! I'm very mad! How the hell would you feel if you disappeared for two years and came back to find the person you loved had a girlfriend?! DAMMIT NATSU! HOW DENSE CAN YOU GET!?" Lisanna, now out of breath from her outburst, stopped walking and turned to face Natsu. She lifted her right hand and it landed hard on Natsu's cheek. Natsu was dumbfound. "Lisanna?" Natsu said as he lifted his hand to his face. Lisanna was surprised that she had slapped the dragon slayer but stayed where she was, glaring. "Natsu, I love you. You understand that right? Why can't it be me who your in love with?" the sadness in Lisanna's voice was growing, she turned around and began to start walking again. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears, Natsu followed behind her. "Lisanna, I can't help it. I love Lucy, I fell for her the first time I saw her. Nothing you say can change that. She's my mate. That can't change. You understand right? You can't choose who you fall in love with." Lisanna began to quicken her pace and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. **((OMFG I AM CRYING. WHY AM I SO CRUEL?! Listening to sad music doesn't help))** "Natsu," Lisanna began in a low voice, "Even if I could choose who I was in love with it would still be you. It will always be you, Natsu. I will always love you..." With that Lisanna walked to her home alone, crying.  
Natsu began to walk back to his house after Lisanna left. When he passed by Lucy's house he saw her bedroom light was on. She's awake. Natsu began to run toward her window. He jumped onto the window and opened it very quietly. The shower was running when he hopped through the window. She'll come out in about half an hour Natsu settled himself on Lucy's bed and made himself comfortable.  
**Lucy's POV:**  
**Note**:_Lucy's thoughts_  
The warm water washed over my body rinsing the soap from my body."How could Natsu lie you to me!? He could've just told me he wanted to talk to Lisanna!" I shouted as I slammed my hand on the wall. When I did that I heard an awfully familiar voice come from my room, _He didn't_. "Luce? Did anything happen? Are you hurt? I heard a loud slam." _You probably heard me shout about you too. Don't act like I don't know you have amazing hearing_. I poked my head out from behind the shower curtain and flashed a warm smile at Natsu trying to hide my rage. "I'm ok babe. Just dropped the shampoo bottle. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Natsu groaned and turned around. I could have sworn he mumbled "We're dating it shouldn't matter" I just ignored it, even though he most likely did say it. I continued on with my shower. He better realize I'm not just some toy for him.  
**Natsu's POV **  
**Note**:_Natsu's thoughts_  
"We're dating it shouldn't matter" I mumble under my breath as I left the steamy bathroom. Hopefully Lucy wouldn't hear me. I walked to Lucy's desk and sat down. Her novel should be around here somewhere. I wonder what it's about. I started to shuffle the things around her desk looking for a pile of papers. "Found it!" I quietly shouted. I started to read the novel...  
"It's about our adventures in Fairy Tail... and me..." A familiar heat began to fill my cheeks._ Lucy's always loved me too? How long was I scared of rejection?! Damn, I'm dense_. I slapped my face and continued reading on. "Everything... Everything we've done. Oracian Seis, Tower of Heaven, Tenrou Island, Grand Magic Games. Even those measly treasure hunters. Everything. About us all. Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy,Master, Luce's dad... me. Lucy..." A voice came from behind me "D-do you like it?" I turned around to see Lucy dripping wet and her face bright red.


End file.
